During structural inspection and maintenance of aircraft, aircraft components are inspected, measured, and compared to pre-determined (e.g., original or as-designed) allowable limits, such as design tolerances. For example, a component is measured by hand by a maintenance technician using measuring tools (e.g., calipers, micrometers, scales, hull gauges, etc.). The measurements are compared to design tolerances (e.g., design tolerances indicated by 3D models or 2D blueprints) of the component. If the measurements are not within the design tolerances, the measurements are sent to structural engineers (who may be offsite) for analysis. The analysis may indicate that the component is to be reused, repaired, or scrapped. Additionally, because of the complexity of the analysis, the structural engineers may request more measurements to complete the analysis, which extends the inspection and maintenance cycle time. This structural inspection and maintenance process is time consuming and enables little to no reuse of the complex analysis done for the component or for similar components of the same type.